Collar
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Prince Kazahaya never knew how cruel people could be until he finds his father's general's mute slave boy. As they break taboos left and right, can their love, and Kazahaya's innocence, stand strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters herein.**** I own General Hartham, who had to be made up because nobody mentioned in the books are as big of an asshole as he is.**

**Yoru: So. Hi. Never thought I'd actually do another Legal Drug fanfiction.**** This one ****is inspired by the picture in Volume 3 of Rikuo in a collar and Kazahaya on top of him.**

**Kuronue: Never looked at it that way before, had you?**

**Yoru: Oh, I thought of it some way, all right****… (****evil smile)**

"Kazahaya, if you don't focus on your lessons, your father will be sorely disappointed." Kakei smiled down on his pupil, hiding his frustration. Kazahaya blinked.

"Huh?" he said brilliantly. Kakei sighed, and then adopted his angel-with-malicious-intent face.

"If you don't finish your lessons, your father will be angry with me. He may fire me, and then I would have to come after you for revenge." His sympathetic tone of voice did little to reassure his student. Kazahaya gulped as Kakei's face came closer to his own.

"A-and what k-kind of rev-venge would i-it b-be?"

"Revenge of the most…unpleasant kind." Kakei stood back up, smiling brightly, "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, please!" Kazahaya sat at attention, readying his pencil for notes. Suddenly a fanfare was heard outside.

"MAKE WAY!"

"Make way for who?" Kazahaya asked, straining to see out the window from his seat. Kakei went to the window and looked down on the parade coming through the palace gates.

"Apparently someone of importance." He turned as the door to the classroom opened. Mukofujiwara, the head servant, bowed low.

"Prince Kazahaya, the King requests your presence."

* * *

Kazahaya bowed before his father. The King glared at him. 

"Kakei tells me you aren't paying attention to your lessons."

"Well, er, Father…"

"Never mind. Just be sure to greet General Hartham. He has not graced this palace with his presence in at least five years. He will be excited to see how much you and Kei have grown."

At that moment, Kazahaya's sister entered the throne room. She hurried to Kazahaya's side and threw her arms around his neck.

"Kazahaya! Are you doing better with your lessons?"

"Erm…"

Kazahaya was saved by the entrance of General Hartham. A large man, corded with muscle, face scarred by countless battles, General Hartham's very presence demanded obedience. He knelt before the King, who raised him up and hugged him warmly.

"General, you have not been here in so long."

"It is good to be back." General turned to see the Prince and Princess, squinting hard at them, "That cannot be Prince Kazahaya and Princess Kei?"

"It is."

Kei smiled prettily and curtsied. Kazahaya bowed, but kept his eyes on the General. There was something he had never liked about the man, something…sadistic.

"No, no, don't do anything like that. Just let me look at you. Let's see, Kazahaya would be nearing his eighteenth birthday, right?" Hartham directed his question at the King, who nodded. Kazahaya let the man take his chin in calloused fingers and turn his face from side to side.

"Goodness, My Prince, when did you get so handsome?"

_Eighteenth birthday, not fifth!_ Kazahaya spat in his mind as General Hartham turned to his sister. Kei smiled and spun around for the man, showing how much she had grown.

"I'm going to have to beat off those suitors with a stick, I see that already," the General chortled. Kei smiled and slapped his arm playfully.

"General, I'm only sixteen! I don't have suitors yet!"

"Not long now." The General turned back to the King, who motioned Mukofujiwara forward.

"Mukofujiwara is the head of paid staff here. He will make note of your needs and have a servant take care of you."

Mukofujiwara bowed, "Is there anything wrong with your accommodations?"

"The only thing I still require is that a bolt for a chain be secured to a wall, preferably close to the bed and near the floor. I have brought a pet with me, and he's dangerous in his own right."

"Of course, General." Mukofujiwara bowed again and left the room. Kazahaya eyed the General, wondering what sort of pet he had brought.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kazahaya," whispered Kei beside him.

"Well, what sort of dangerous animal could he put in the room?"

"Maybe only he can control it, and it doesn't like people." Kei shushed him as the King ushered General Hartham to the door and walked him out.

"I'm going to find out," Kazahaya swore.

* * *

The naked slave boy struggled as one of Hartham's guards secured his chain to the bolt in the wall. His metal collar pressed against his windpipe as he pulled, and he knew from long experience that it was useless to struggle. However, he couldn't let himself give in until he tried. 

"Rikuo, you're going to harm that lovely skin of yours if you keep that up." Hartham knelt in front of his slave, smirking at his snarl. Grabbing the boy's chin, the general forced their lips together harshly. He smirked around the kiss as Rikuo pushed at him. Finally, the boy gave up, closing his eyes tightly and waiting to be released.

"Good boy." Hartham let go and stood, "You know the rules. No more struggling with your collar, no communication, no clothes, no indication that you are here. I don't want you to be a bother to anyone."

Rikuo only nodded. Hartham sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't had them remove your voice when I bought you. I'd like to hear you call me Master." Laughing, he left the room.

Rikuo curled up on the floor and tried to keep warm.

* * *

Kazahaya couldn't keep his mind on his lessons, no matter how many times Kakei subtly threatened him. Finally his teacher dismissed him on grounds that nothing was being accomplished. Kazahaya sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Kakei. It's something the General said…"

"About his pet? Don't worry, Kazahaya, you'll find out soon enough." Kakei patted Kazahaya on the head, smiling.

"How do you know? Did you "see" it?"

Kakei nodded, "Yes, I did. Your curiosity will overwhelm you and you'll go find him."

"Him? Him who?"

"The pet. I know Hartham referred to it as a him, and so he is. You'll like him, I think." With only that, Kakei left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but General Hartham. Get it got it good? Okay.**

**Yoru: Well, this hasn't gotten many reviews, but people keep putting it on their Story Alert, so I thought I'd update. Next time I won't be so nice. You actually have to review to get an update.**

**Kuronue: Seriously. She needs at least 5 next ****time.**

Kazahaya grabbed Nayuki as the boy passed his room and pulled him inside.

"Prince Kazahaya…"

"We're alone, Nayuki."

"Fine, Kazahaya. But what are you doing?" Nayuki gently disentangled himself from Kazahaya with a small smile.

"Have you been in General Hartham's room?" Kazahaya asked quietly.

"No."

"Damn it." Kazahaya sat on his bed, head in his hands.

"Why?"

"I want to know what his pet is."

Nayuki burst out laughing, "That's just like you, Kazahaya!"

Mukofujiwara stuck his head in the room.

"Ack!" Nayuki scrambled to find the rag he had been cleaning with.

"Nayuki, you are supposed to be working."

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"Mukofujiwara!" Kazahaya leapt up and grabbed the bigger man's shirt, pulling him down to eye level.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Have you been in General Hartham's room? And call me Kazahaya."

"Yes, I have, and no, I will not call you by your first name."

"What's his pet? And you better or I'll turn you in for insubordination."

"I refuse to tell you. And you will not."

"Why do you refuse to tell me?" Kazahaya let go of Mukofujiwara and sat back down on his bed.

"I know you, Your Highness. You will be heartbroken." With that, he left the room before Kazahaya could question him further.

"What does that mean?" asked Kazahaya. Nayuki shrugged.

"Maybe it's a puppy or something. I have to go."

Kazahaya pondered Mukofujiwara's words long after Nayuki had gone. Suddenly he sat upright and headed for the door.

* * *

He glanced around warily before opening the General's door silently. Nothing growled or barked, so he proceeded into the room. He didn't know when the General would be back, so he made his way across the living area quickly and into the bedroom. Opening the door soundlessly, he peered in.

There was the bolt with the chain attached, but he couldn't see what was on the other end. He snuck farther into the room, and stopped at the sight that lay before him.

A boy.

A naked, chained boy.

Kazahaya's heart broke in his chest.

The boy was possibly a little older than himself, pale and dark-haired. Kazahaya's eyes widened as the boy turned over in his sleep.

He was outrageously handsome.

Kazahaya found it odd that, unlike most pleasure slaves, there was no feminine beauty to this boy. He looked as though he could be a labor slave, but his state of undress and placement of scars suggested otherwise. He was badly bruised and scarred in many places, but Kazahaya still thought he was insanely attractive.

He knelt down to get a closer look, and the boy's eyes opened.

They stared at each other for a minute.

Then the boy leaped back, eyes wide, scrambling backward until his back hit the wall. He pulled his legs up to cover himself and glared at Kazahaya.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't mean to barge in and ogle you, but I wanted to know what kind of pet the General was talking about and…"

The boy's eyes had widened at the word "pet", and now they were narrowed, holding unabashed hatred. Whether it was directed at him or the General, Kazahaya couldn't guess.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

Still no response.

"Look, I know you're a slave, but you can talk to me."

The boy rolled his eyes and made a cross sign over his throat.

"You're mute?"

A nod.

"Born that way?"

The boy shook his head and pointed at the bed.

"Oh. The General took your voice away?"

The boy shrugged, as if to say "more or less."

"I see, I think. Can you help me figure out your name?"

The boy sent him a glare.

"I'm Kazahaya. I want to know your name."

The glare continued. Kazahaya frowned.

"I'm trying to be nice!"

The glare turned into a smirk.

"You jerk! I wanted to be your friend!"

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened, and Kazahaya jumped to his feet.

"I'll be back another day!" Wrenching the window open, he climbed out and dropped to the ground. He had gone a step or two when he heard noises, and realized he had forgotten to close the window. He inched closer and waited for an opportune moment to close it.

"You opened the window? Did anyone tell you that you could do that?" The sound of a sharp slap rang out, making Kazahaya wince. He hadn't meant to get the boy in trouble.

"Now lay down. I'm in the mood for you."

Kazahaya was frozen. He couldn't move.

"I said lay down, damn it!"

He peeked over the windowsill, and his eyes widened. General Hartham had grabbed the boy's ankle and dragged him down to the floor. The boy was fighting, all traces of a smirk gone as he tried to stop his sadistic owner. Kazahaya felt tears running down his face as the General crushed his lips onto the boy's, forcing his tongue in and purging his slave's mouth viciously.

_How can__ anyone be so cruel?_

Kazahaya wrenched himself away when the General pulled down his pants. He didn't want to see it. He ran away as fast as he could.

A/N: Okay, dear readers, they have met. Now, if you want more, give reviews. I want to know your feelings. No flames, though. I hope you can see now why the summary mentions the fact that Kazahaya's innocence may not survive his relationship with Rikuo. It didn't necessarily mean they were going to have sex. Next chapter, Kazahaya will confront his father and Saiga will enter the story. If you review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, except General Hartham. And if you think he's an asshole now, just wait.**

**Yoru: ****Yoz****! I am Yoru, and you shall fear my writing might!**

**Kuronue: You're way too awake.**

**Yoru: Yes, I know. Hmmm…comments…obviously, I got my 5 reviews, so I'm updating. Um, shipet100, I know that it's terrible, but Rikuo is a sex slave. I don't know how to write this effectively without showing at least some of what he goes through. ****Don't worry****, though, Kazahaya will make it all better…maybe…**

**Kuronue: You're cruel to the readers, you know that? ****All these maybes in all your fics.**

**Yoru: Hope you all keep reading. This chapter has some Saiga x Kakei fluffy goodness.**** Unfortunately, I had to make Saiga a little weird, because they didn't have sunglasses in this time period. Ignore the craziness.**** It's also a little OOC, because they can't be together, so they're a little fluffier than usual.**

Kazahaya lay in bed, shaking, eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. The slave boy invaded his thoughts in every waking moment. Kazahaya knew there had always been something about General Hartham that he hadn't liked, but he could never have guessed that the man was that sick and sadistic.

He shuddered and curled up on himself as he realized that he wanted to kill the man.

He had never, ever felt such hatred toward any person.

He buried his face in his knees and shook.

* * *

"Kakei?"

"I'm here, and alone."

"Good. Can't have you getting in deep shit because of me." A large man entered the room, looking around surreptitiously. He was strange-looking; handsome, but with his eyes covered by a black cloth. However, Kakei knew that the man could see.

"I wouldn't mind."

"No, but I would." The man took Kakei's waist gently and pulled him close. Kakei let himself be captured by the warm security he felt whenever the man was near.

"Saiga, no matter what is decreed, we are not in the wrong."

"Society doesn't see it that way." Saiga leaned down to kiss Kakei, but the other man turned his face.

"You are a slave and I am a noble, but that is no reason why we should not be. I care nothing for society."

"Neither do I, but I care for you, and I don't want to see you hurt because of…this."

"Can you not name it, Saiga?" whispered Kakei, a little hurt.

"I'm afraid to let it be what it is, Kakei." Saiga managed to catch Kakei's lips this time, holding him close. Kakei melted into the gentle touch, but he pulled away first.

"Saiga, if you try to stop it, it will only grow stronger."

"And it does, every day."

"Then why fight it? We can't help it, you know. Hearts cannot be governed by royal decree." Kakei reached up and touched Saiga's half-hidden face.

"Why don't you ever ask me why I don't remove the blindfold?"

"There's only one reason I'd want you to: so you could see me, but you already can. So there is no need. You will remove it for me when you are ready."

"Soon enough."

"Soon enough what? For the blindfold or for the love?"

"Both." Saiga kissed Kakei again, allowing himself the fleeting bliss of his love's touch.

"Kazahaya may soon be in our boat, Saiga."

"Then we'll have to protect them, won't we?"

"Yes." Kakei touched Saiga's lips, tracing them with a long, elegant finger.

"I love it when you do that."

"I know." Kakei smiled, a devilish expression that caused the burning heat in Saiga's nether regions.

"Don't smile like that, Kakei. I won't be able to contain myself."

"…And?"

* * *

Nayuki found Kazahaya later that night, still dressed and sleeping in the fetal position. The young servant sighed and started to undress the Prince, but stopped when he noticed the tear tracks marking Kazahaya's cheeks.

"Kazahaya?"

"Nayuki…it's a boy." Kazahaya was awake now, crying again. Nayuki pulled him into his arms, tucking his friend's head under his chin.

"What's a boy?"

"The pet. He's a boy, a sex slave. General Hartham uses him for…for sex. No, not sex. Uses him to rape."

"What?" Nayuki clutched Kazahaya tighter as the Prince buried his face in his friend's chest.

"He forces him down and rapes him, Nayuki. The boy fights, but the General's so much stronger. He's bruised and scarred, so handsome but so hurt…I can't stop crying…"

"Let it all out, Kazahaya. There's nothing you can do."

"I have to tell my father…"

"Who will do what, Kazahaya?" Nayuki waited for an answer. When it came, he barely heard it.

"Nothing."

"Exactly. It's terrible, but you'll have to ignore it. It's not illegal." Nayuki pushed Kazahaya gently back onto the bed and started to help him undress, "You're not thinking straight. I'm putting you to bed."

"I have to save him, Nayuki."

"What about all the others, Kazahaya? All the tens of thousands of them out there? Are you going to save them too?" Nayuki hated being so pessimistic, but he had to give Kazahaya a reality check before he did something stupid.

"Nayuki?" Kei peered around the door, jerking back as she saw Nayuki pulling Kazahaya's pants down. Add that to the tears still falling down Kazahaya's cheeks…

"Kei! It's not like that!" Nayuki snapped. Kei peered around again, and then entered the room.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Helping him undress. He needs to go to bed. He's not thinking straight."

"About what? Kazahaya, what's wrong?" Kei climbed into bed beside Kazahaya and petted his hair softly.

"The General's pet is a slave." Kazahaya snuggled close to his sister. Though he was older, he sometimes felt as though Kei came first.

"He doesn't keep a person chained to a wall?"

"And rapes him, on a regular basis I think. Kei, I'm sorry. You like the General, you shouldn't know this…"

"No, it's better that I know. Oh, Kazahaya…" Kei pulled her brother close, barely feeling Nayuki climb on the bed on Kazahaya's other side. They stayed like that for a long time, until all three fell asleep.

* * *

Rikuo curled up on the floor, clutching his abused abdomen. He glared up at the General, sleeping so peacefully on his bed. How he hated him, with such a fiery passion.

Who had the boy been? Kazahaya? Obviously he was a bit of a flake, since Rikuo had been able to get under his skin so easily. People like that were so predictable, so much easier to deal with than people like General Hartham, who could snap for any reason at any time.

He'd said he would come back another day. Rikuo snorted softly; the boy would be a fool to do so. He'd gotten Rikuo in trouble by being an idiot and leaving the window open. But he'd had such pretty eyes…so innocent and sweet…

Rikuo fell asleep wondering if Kazahaya really would come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the asshole. ****For some reason that makes me sad.**

**Yoru: So I just got off ****work,**** and am not quite tired enough to go to bed.**

**Kuronue: This might suck, because she is tired.**

**Yoru: It won't suck****, and it's a nice long chapter for you****. I'm so glad everyone likes this story. I thought someone would flame me and tell me that I was terrible and how could I do that Rikuo and blah-****diddy****-blah-blah…wouldn't have surprised me at all. But when you write fanfictions, you just take that risk, don't you?**

**Kuronue: So a big thank you to all of her ****reviewers,**** and we hope you keep reading.**

**Yoru: I don't know what Saiga's power is, so I made it the power to sense other people's power. Makes sense in a way, really, if you think about it.**

Kazahaya gulped as he eased open the door to General Hartham's room. He knew the sadistic man to be off jousting or some other manly sport, but he was still afraid of capture. Kei and Nayuki had warned him vehemently against trying to save the slave boy, but he would not be moved. Finally the two had agreed to be lookouts while he snuck into the General's room.

He moved quickly to the bedroom, where the slave boy was asleep. Almost immediately, the beautiful eyes opened, and the boy sat up, shock on his handsome features.

Kazahaya gave him a warm smile and moved closer. As he expected, the slave boy pushed himself backward, pressing against the wall.

"It's okay, really. I want to free you," Kazahaya whispered. The slave boy's eyes widened. Kazahaya crept closer and reached toward the boy's metal collar.

Immediately, the boy jerked back and scuttled away, planting himself firmly in a corner. He glared fiercely at Kazahaya.

"What? I'm just trying to get it off."

The boy shook his head, but Kazahaya wasn't sure why. Did he not want to escape? Or did he just think Kazahaya couldn't get it off?

"No what? Don't you want to get away?"

Hesitation, and then a nod.

"Will the collar hurt you if I try to take it off?" Kazahaya had heard of masters marking their slaves by attaching a collar that hurt the slave to the point of death if removed. Was this one of those?

He sighed in relief as the boy shook his head.

"Then why…" Suddenly he saw the wary fear in the boy's eyes. He was afraid of Kazahaya, no matter what the Prince said.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you," Kazahaya murmured, reaching out again. The boy couldn't move; by pushing himself into a corner, he had trapped himself. Kazahaya put a hand on the boy's face, stoically ignoring the immediate jerk.

"Please, I'm just trying to help you. I swear on anything you want me to, on the gods, on my mother's grave, whatever."

The boy opened his eyes a crack and studied Kazahaya, suspicion visible even in barely opened eyes. Kazahaya waited.

Finally, the boy gave an almost imperceptible nod. Kazahaya couldn't contain his smile of triumph. He put his hands on the collar, feeling for a weak spot.

He frowned. There was a bolt for the chain, but not a hinge to close the collar, nor was there a lock. How had they gotten it on in the first place? He ran his hands over the collar again, trying to ignore the pleasant tingles when his fingers brushed pale skin.

He saw the slave boy's eyes widen before he opened his mouth in a silent warning.

Suddenly a large hand closed on Kazahaya's forearm, pulling him up roughly. He stared up into the face of General Hartham.

"You piece of trash."

Kazahaya realized that this wasn't directed at him only a second later when a harsh slap rang out. The slave boy held his cheek, hiding his face from other blows. General Hartham pushed Kazahaya onto the bed and put his hands on his hips.

"Prince Kazahaya, what are you doing?"

Kazahaya found his voice, "What you're doing to him is wrong! I was getting him away from you!"

"He's mine to do with as I wish." General Hartham reached down and grabbed a handful of his slave's hair, pulling him up to his knees, "I bought him for a huge price, and what I do to him is my concern alone."

The slave boy grabbed the hand holding his hair, wincing. General Hartham pulled his face up and planted a rough kiss on his lips, smirking slightly at the resulting struggles.

"Stop it. I command you," Kazahaya choked out. The General pulled away and shoved the slave to the ground.

"You're in no position to be commanding me to do anything. I'm taking you to your father. Princess Kei, too; don't think I didn't see her lurking around. I went around her, since I figured she was here because something I wouldn't like was going on."

He kicked the slave boy in the ribs, "And I'll deal with you when I get back, Rikuo."

As Kazahaya was dragged out of the room, he couldn't help but take slight comfort in the fact that he knew the boy's name.

Rikuo.

* * *

Rikuo fought his collar for all he was worth as Kazahaya was dragged away. He hadn't meant to pull away from the boy, but every time someone reached for him he thought they were going to hurt him. He knew that General Hartham had almost broken him.

Almost.

Finally, he stopped pulling. It was no use; all he was doing was hurting himself. And Kazahaya was going to be hurt because of him.

He sat back against the wall, rubbing his side. His future showed only more pain once the General returned.

Suddenly someone stood before him, someone huge. Thinking General Hartham was back already, Rikuo covered his face, waiting for the blows to fall.

None came.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

General Hartham would never say that. Rikuo looked up slowly.

The man wasn't quite as muscular as the General, and he had no sadistic aura. Rikuo's eyes narrowed at the blindfold around the man's eyes.

"I'm Saiga. I'm a slave too, just not…the same kind," the man said conversationally.

The words stabbed at Rikuo's heart, but he was careful not to let it show.

"I know you can't talk. But I came to tell you a few things. One, Kazahaya will be fine, so you don't have to worry about him. His father isn't an unnecessarily cruel man."

Rikuo nodded, relieved.

"Two, no matter how much you've been hurt in the past, and I know it's a lot…" He knelt and put a hand on Rikuo's shoulder. Rikuo flinched, but the hand stayed on his shoulder instead of moving to his neck or torso as the General's often did.

"You have to let yourself love, Rikuo. Only then can you free yourself of that collar." The man reached up with his other hand. Rikuo jerked, thinking it might be a coming blow.

The man only pushed his blindfold up. Rikuo gasped slightly.

His eyes were iridescent purple, shining with colors Rikuo had only seen in his wildest dreams. Saiga smirked.

"I can see your power, Rikuo. You and Kazahaya both have the power to free yourselves from your personal hells. But you have to let it go, and that means you have to trust him."

With that, Saiga stood up and left the room. Rikuo sat still for a long time, his mind a jumble.

* * *

Kazahaya sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chin. Across the hall, he knew Kei was also locked in her room.

_At least they didn't catch Nayuki. He'd be fired faster than I could say "no."_ The thought brought some comfort. Kazahaya laid back, arms behind his head, remembering his father's harsh reprimand.

_"Kazahaya, you insolent child!__ The boy belongs to General Hartham to with as he pleases!"_

_"Father, he rapes him!"_

_"It's not rape if you're ordered to take it! The boy is a sex slave, and you cannot change that!"_

_"But…"_

_"No more arguments! You and Kei are confined to your rooms until I can trust you not to do anything so foolish again!"_

Kazahaya turned over, closing his eyes.

_Rikuo.__ The name fits him._ Kazahaya smiled slightly at the thought of the feelings Rikuo's eyes and the feel of his skin stoked in his stomach and heart.

_I will save you, even if my father disowns me. You will be free._

* * *

Rikuo had stopped fighting several minutes ago. Instead he kept his eyes tightly shut as General Hartham bit his neck, above the collar, none too gently. The preceding beating had been one of the worst yet, and Rikuo was not keen to repeat it.

For the first time in a long while, General Hartham had removed the chain and brought Rikuo up to the bed. It was slightly more comfortable…

His thoughts were interrupted as his mouth was violated again. He could never lie still when the General kissed him; he could not bring himself to tolerate that particular mockery of a loving gesture. He fought hard, trying to shove the General off, but the bigger man only grabbed his wrists in one huge hand and held them above his head. Rikuo tried to bite, but another hand grabbed his face and refused to let his mouth close. Finally his rapist pulled away.

"When will you learn to stop resisting, Rikuo? You've been mine for a year now. Not that I don't enjoy a little tussle, but it's getting ridiculous."

Rikuo only glared up at him, fighting the hold on his wrists. General Hartham leaned down and licked his ear, smirking as the slave boy jerked away.

"Why don't you just learn to enjoy it?" he whispered. Rikuo bit his lip as General Hartham kissed his jawline.

"I do love you, Rikuo. None of the others ever lasted this long." General Hartham slid a finger into Rikuo's mouth, gently pressing his tongue. Rikuo gagged a little, eyes shut tight. He felt tears starting behind his lids and he refused to let them fall.

"One day I may give you your voice back, if only to hear you scream and beg."

Rikuo coughed a little as the finger was removed. He forced his thoughts away as the General began his rough preparation.

_Kazahaya…I trust you.__ I know you'll free me. Just…soon, please…_

* * *

In his sleep, Kazahaya stirred just a little. Kakei wondered what he was dreaming about; probably Rikuo.

_One day, perhaps you'll be able to do more than dream, Kazahaya._ Kakei reached down and pushed a little of Kazahaya's hair off of his forehead.

"You have the power, Kazahaya, you and Rikuo. You'll save each other. I can't see it, but I can feel it." Kakei smiled as Kazahaya murmured his name in his sleep, "Yes, I'm here. I'll always be here."

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Is this really all we can tell them?" Saiga asked. Kakei nodded.

"Unfortunately. It's against the rules for us to directly intervene, Saiga."

"I know. It's just so frustrating. Poor Rikuo, he looked so cutely confused I almost spilled it. I have to get rid of my weakness."

"Weakness?"

Saiga nuzzled Kakei's hair, "Weakness for beautiful things."

"Ah, so you like Kazahaya as well."

"Which is why you're telling him instead of me. I really would spill it if he gave me the puppy dog eyes."

Kakei reached back and stroked Saiga's hair. The hand stopped at the blindfold, where the hair was slightly ruffled around it.

"You moved it."

"I showed Rikuo my eyes."

Kakei pouted, "You showed him and not me?"

"You already know I'm not normal and have accepted it. Rikuo was looking at me like I was crazy. If I had been normal, he wouldn't have listened to me."

Kakei stroked Kazahaya's hair again.

"You really like that kid, don't you?" Saiga asked. Kakei smiled.

"Yes, I do. And Rikuo." He turned in Saiga's arms and kissed him, "And you."

"Most of all?"

"I don't know about that."

Saiga growled and kissed him again with a fervor that almost brought Kakei to his knees. Once he had reclaimed coherent speech, he smiled.

"Okay, yes. You most of all."

"I thought so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own General Hartham and that's it.**** And ****if you thought he was an asshole before, you ****ain't**** seen ****nothin****' yet**

**Yoru: Hi!**

**Kuronue: She wanted more reviews, but she can't wait any longer to write this chapter.**

**Yoru: I like writing, and the plot llama swore that if I didn't write it soon he would eat me, starting with my hair. Not my hair! ****'Tis**** too pretty!**

**Kuronue: So onward and upward.**

Kazahaya stared out the window as Kakei went on about some event in history. He couldn't keep his mind off of Rikuo. It had been a week since Kazahaya had tried to rescue him, and he and Kei had only been released from their room that morning. Kazahaya had surreptitiously checked General Hartham's door, but it was locked.

"Kazahaya, are you listening?"

"Not unless you tell me some special way to free a slave." Kazahaya saw no reason to keep Rikuo's existence from Kakei. Kazahaya was sure that his teacher already knew. Kakei always knew.

"I told you that you'd like him," Kakei said, closing his textbook. Kazahaya put his head in his arms.

"You didn't tell me how much I'd like him," he grumbled. Kakei patted his head.

"Kazahaya, if you're going to save him, you need to do it. The General is taking his leave in the morning."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Rikuo watched the guards removing items from the room. He wouldn't be moved until General Hartham was ready to leave. He bared his teeth at a guard that came too close.

"Too bad the General said we couldn't have some of that slave. I'd like to see what he looks like when he's in pain."

"Then hit him."

"Not that kind of pain."

The two guards grinned at each other, and Rikuo felt sick.

"You know, who's gonna notice? And it's not like the slave can tell anyone."

Rikuo's eyes widened as the guards advanced on him, pure lust in their eyes. He felt the wall against his back as he pushed backwards; there was nowhere he could go.

"Come here, you." One of the guards grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. Rikuo fought, but there was nothing he could do as the other guard grabbed his flailing wrists and pinned them. The other guard grabbed his legs and forced them apart…

"Stop that."

The guards wheeled to see the Prince standing there, hands on his hips. The rise and fall of his chest suggested that he had been running. Rikuo had never been so happy to see someone. The guards immediately released the slave and dropped to their knees.

"Sorry, My Prince, please don't tell anyone…" they babbled. Kazahaya glared at them.

"I should have you both thrown in jail. But I won't if you tell me how to take his collar off."

The two guards stared at him.

"It doesn't come off. It's been placed there magically. The only way to remove it would be to break it, and that's nearly impossible."

Rikuo saw Kazahaya's eyes widen just barely.

"But…then…"

"Sorry, Prince Kazahaya, but the buffoons are correct." General Hartham had entered the room, "Your father isn't going to be happy with you, but I think I'll teach you a lesson first. Leave, you two."

The two would-be rapists ran out of the room, bowing and scraping the whole way, closing the door after them. General Hartham grabbed Kazahaya's arm and pushed him onto the bed. Twisting the boy's arm up behind him, he leaned in close to Kazahaya's ear.

"Are you so desperate to know how he feels, Prince Kazahaya? Do you want me to show you? Normally, I like to break the strong, hence Rikuo there. But I'll show you…"

Rikuo could smell the alcohol on General Hartham from where he sat, paralyzed. The General wasn't that evil…he wouldn't rape Kazahaya…

Something was building in his chest, something powerful. It almost hurt…

General Hartham was gagging Kazahaya as the Prince tried to scream.

Rikuo felt his rage building. It was at his fingertips…

He lunged at General Hartham, and the collar snapped. Before he even realized it, he had grabbed the back of General Hartham's shirt and flung him to the ground. Kazahaya pulled himself into the fetal position, peering over the bed with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Don't you ever…EVER…touch Kazahaya again. Not like that, not in any way, or I will kill you," snarled Rikuo, voice hoarse with disuse but no less menacing. General Hartham stared up at him, eyes wide.

"You talk…"

"Your damn collar's gone, Hartham." Rikuo suddenly punched Hartham hard enough to daze him. Standing, he went to Kazahaya and gently removed the gag. Kazahaya's eyes were full of tears. Rikuo wiped the ones that had already fallen away.

"Come on, Kazahaya. We're going to your father."

"But…but…"

"He'll punish this piece of filth." Rikuo felt his voice thrumming in his throat, and it felt so good. He took Kazahaya's hand and gently pulled him toward the door. But before he got three steps, he collapsed.

* * *

Kazahaya was in a daze. General Hartham had tried to rape him, but Rikuo had snapped the collar and saved him. How? What in the world had happened here?

Luckily, Nayuki had heard the thumps coming from General Hartham's room, and heard muffled screaming. Finding it unusual for there to be noises like that this early in the day, he had gone to investigate. He had found them, and had immediately called guards.

The King glared down at Kazahaya.

"What happened this time? Why is the slave not collared?"

"Your Highness, I can explain," started General Hartham, but Kazahaya's father cut him off.

"I asked Kazahaya, General. You are in no state to tell me anything." Obviously, the King was disgusted with General Hartham's state of intoxication.

Kazahaya found his voice, "I went to free Rikuo again, Father."

"I see that. But Nayuki said there were odd noises,and you look as though you have been crying."

"General Hartham tried to…to rape me."

"What?" The King's eyes landed on General Hartham, who was shaking his head, eyes wide.

"I would never…" began General Hartham.

"He did! And Rikuo snapped his collar and saved me!" Even as he said it, Kazahaya knew how unbelievable it sounded. He felt lost.

"Kazahaya undid that collar and Rikuo tried to kill me! I didn't try to rape anybody!" General Hartham shrieked. The King silenced him with a wave of his hand and nodded to Kazahaya.

"Kazahaya, do not lie to me. Did General Hartham try to rape you?"

"Yes." Kazahaya knew his father believed him then.

"I did not think you would lie about something like that." The King stood and went to General Hartham, who shrank back at the utter fury in his employer's eyes.

"I didn't…"

"You did." The King suddenly hit General Hartham across the face hard enough to break his jaw. General Hartham hit the ground, howling. The King jerked his head at the guards.

"Take this scum to the dungeons."

Once they were gone, the King grabbed his son and held him close.

"If I had even thought for a moment that he would try to hurt you…"

"I know." Kazahaya hadn't been held by his father for nearly fourteen years. He relished the moment, "I'm just glad you believed me."

"Kazahaya, you've never lied to me, and I don't think you'd lie about something like rape."

"What about Rikuo?" Kazahaya reluctantly pulled away from his father and went to the slave. Rikuo had been gently laid out on the floor.

"He broke his collar to save you?"

"Yes. I don't know how." Kazahaya tried to pick Rikuo up, but he was too heavy.

To the Prince's surprise, the King himself picked Rikuo up and held him against his chest like a small child.

"I will put him in a guest's chambers and have someone check him over for wounds and such. He will be given a hero's treatment. I am truly sorry for letting General Hartham into this castle, Kazahaya."

"It's all okay now that he's gone." Kazahaya watched his father carry Rikuo away. Smiling, he ran to find Kakei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm now getting to the place of not owning anything.**** I mean, the General's in jail****, so you know, it's kind of like I've given up the small rights I had. Gosh darn it.**

**Yoru: So I should go to bed, but I wanted to get this written.**

**Kuronue: So here it ****is,**** and we hope you enjoy it.**

Kazahaya watched the sleeping Rikuo all through that night. Sometimes the other boy would flinch in his sleep, or even utter a small cry. Kazahaya always reached out, but the noises would stop before his hand reached the former slave. Rikuo had been clothed in a spare tunic and pants, and put to bed in a luscious guest bedroom.

_You have the power, Kazahaya, you and Rikuo. You'll save each other._ Kazahaya had heard the words from Kakei, in a dream he supposed. What did it mean? He hadn't saved Rikuo; Rikuo had saved himself and Kazahaya both. What was he supposed to do?

Rikuo was whimpering again. This time, Kazahaya did touch his arm.

Everything went bright white.

_In a carriage, jolting, dark, hands tied, can't talk with this collar…_

_He sits across from me, smirking in a horrible way. _

_I see the way he looks at me, rakes my body with his eyes, I can feel his hands on me already though he hasn't touched me yet…_

_"Strong, pretty boy.__ I'm going to have fun with you."_

_I look away and close my eyes. I don't want to see him. The carriage stops, he grabs my arm and drags me out, drags me to his house and into his bedroom._

_I know what he's going to do, it's not __right,__ I'm a labor slave, not a whore…_

_He throws me on the bed, climbs on top of me,__ rips my clothes off,__ I fight but he pushe__s__ my hands over my head, helpless, scared __scared__scared__, can't scream can't fight so scared…_

_Pain, blinding agony, help me…_

_Helphelphelphelphelp__…_

Kazahaya, screaming, wrenched his hand away from Rikuo's arm, falling right out of his chair and to the floor.

_What in the HELL was that?_ He stood shakily. He had never felt agony like that before, not even when he'd broken his arm. Was that…

"Kazahaya, are you all right?" Kakei came into the room, a worried frown on his face. Kazahaya grabbed his coat, pulling himself into his tutor's arms.

"I touched Rikuo, and I think I saw his memories, and I hurt all over."

"I thought that might happen." Kakei gently disentangled himself from Kazahaya and looked at him sadly.

"What?"

"When I told you that you and Rikuo had the power to save each other, this is what I meant. Rikuo's state of mind is…teetering. He needs someone to share his pain. And I'm afraid that someone is going to have to be you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you two were destined to meet, and you formed a bond on first contact. Rikuo had to save himself from his physical bonds, and he was only able to do so because he needed to save you. Now it's your turn, only you have to save him mentally." Kakei guided Kazahaya's hand back to Rikuo's arm. Kazahaya tried to pull away, and Kakei stopped.

"It hurts…"

"If you don't do this, he'll hurt forever."

Kazahaya stared at Kakei for a moment, and then lowered his hand to Rikuo's arm. Just before the blinding flash overtook him, he heard Kakei whisper in his ear.

"I'm here."

_Chained to the wall by my neck, can hardly breathe, nothing compared to the pain I feel between my legs…_

_He sleeps now, looking as innocent as a man so scarred can look. I hate him so much. He forced my masters to sell me to him._

_Why? So he could break me, so he could rape me, so he could __**use**__ me…_

_I can't make any noise of hatred, no matter how I try._

_He wakes up, sees me glaring at him._

_"Now, now, don't look at me like that." He gets down on the floor and comes to me, grabbing my face._

_"You're so handsome, Rikuo.__ And the hatred in your eyes makes me want you more.__" He kisses me, and I fight. I fight as he forces me to the ground, spreading my legs roughly, taking me again…and again…and again, all night long._

_Every night…_

_For a year…_

_I cry afterwards, after he's done and asleep. I cry my heart out, wondering what god hates me so much to abandon me to this fate._

_"We're going to the castle," he says one night after raping me. I can only glare. He laughs and goes to sleep._

_We go to the castle, where I am chained again. That's when he came. __The one with the huge, innocent eyes.__Kazahaya.__ He doesn't hurt me, and I drink in his presence. He just wants to know me. I want to know him, but everyone who knows me gets hurt, so I act like he's annoying me. In reality, I need him to be there._

_Need him so badly now, when the scarred one__ rapes me again, even though he left the window open and I was punished for it._

_He comes back the next day. Even though his eyes scream innocence, I still flinch when he tries to touch me. I can't help it._

_He tells me he's trying to help me. I let him after a minute, and he tries to get my collar off. It doesn't work, and the scarred one catches him__ and takes him away__ Then a big man comes and tells me that I can be free if I trust Kazahaya, so I do._

_He doesn't come back for a long, long time. I miss him because I trust him._

_Is he never coming back? I need his eyes, his touch, __his__ voice. Once I dreamed of him._

_The guards are going to rape me no one's supposed to touch me Kazahaya __Kazahaya__Kazahaya__…_

_He comes, and makes them go away. But the scarred one comes back and throws Kazahaya on the bed. I realize what he's doing because he did it to me many __many__ times._

_I don't know how I do it, but I break the collar and throw the scarred one down. I try to get Kazahaya out of the room, but I can't, and everything goes black._

_All I can see and hear is Kazahaya._

The memories ended, and Kazahaya slowly came back to himself. He was limp in Kakei's arms, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Kakei…"

"You knew his life was hard. But look at him now. Look at what you've done for him."

Kazahaya looked down at Rikuo and his eyes widened. The former slave was sleeping peacefully, curled up on his side, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"How?"

"You borrowed his pain. He can rest easy." Kakei kissed the top of Kazahaya's head. The Prince felt his eyes closing, and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Saiga came into the room later that night. 

"How are they?" he asked Kakei, eyeing the boy in the older man's lap and the boy on the bed.

"They're both sleeping peacefully. In the morning, they'll have to get to know each other better. Now that Rikuo can talk, he and Kazahaya can truly begin their relationship."

"I hope you know what you're doing, love." Saiga kissed Kakei's neck gently. Kakei smiled.

"I think I do."

"Kazahaya's the Prince. We're one thing, but he and Rikuo…"

"What will be will be, Saiga, whether we help it along or not." Kakei sighed and leaned back into Saiga, "I think it'll be all right."

* * *

Rikuo woke to sunlight shining in his face. He sat bolt upright as he realized that he was in a bed. Looking around wildly, he realized that he was clothed. 

"Where am I?"

"In a guest bedroom in the King's castle. Now, keep it down or you'll wake up Kazahaya."

Rikuo didn't recognize the man speaking, but his gaze traveled to the boy in the man's lap. Kazahaya was asleep, contentment on his face. Rikuo looked back up at the stranger.

"Last night, I was reliving all of my terror, when suddenly there was this warm presence that made everything less painful. Was that Kazahaya?"

"Yes. He took some of the pain away."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Kazahaya is a good soul." The man stood, gently lifting Kazahaya and placing him in the chair, "Now don't wake him. He should wake in a few minutes on his own. Then you'll have time to thank him."

Rikuo watched the man leave, and then let his gaze settle on Kazahaya again. The boy really was pretty…Rikuo jerked his gaze away as he realized he was blushing slightly.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya was waking, eyes bleary. Rikuo was startled as Kazahaya suddenly threw himself into the former slave's arms.

"I'm so glad you're awake! You scared me to death!"

Rikuo wasn't sure how to reply. On one hand, he had to steel himself against his automatic reflex to jerk away. On the other, Kazahaya was awfully warm and soft, so unlike General Hartham.

"Of course I'm awake. Did you think I'd sleep forever?" Rikuo finally ground out. Kazahaya looked up at him in wonder, "What?"

"You have such a deep voice. It's pretty."

Rikuo blushed crimson and shoved Kazahaya off. The Prince knelt on the bed, scratching his head nervously.

"So I guess this is where we get to know each other, right?"

"Is it?"

Kazahaya glared at him, pouting cutely, "Yes!"

"If we must." Rikuo sighed. This was going to be a long morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own a Hello Kitty washcloth. No Legal Drug peoples.**

**Yoru: Finally getting around to this…holiday break just ended, school started, moved back into the dorm…****gah**

**Kuronue: Trying not to get sick…**

**Yoru: And sleepy…**

**Kuronue: But, as she loves you, here is your chapter!**

Rikuo woke up, blearily wondering where he was. There seemed to be someone using his shoulder for a pillow.

He leaped up and was on the floor before he could even really wake up. Confusion hit his sleepy senses as nothing held him back or hit him.

Then he remembered as he felt the clothes on his back. Besides, those were definitely not the General's eyes peering at him sadly over the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right?" Kazahaya asked. Rikuo glared at him.

"You slept on me all night." He got up and brushed himself off. Kazahaya rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Rikuo smirked at Kazahaya's sleepy attempt at an indignant yelp. Heading toward the bathroom, he listened to the Prince climbing out of the bed and padding out of the room.

The bath refreshed him as he forced his mind away from Kazahaya and onto what he was supposed to do now that he was free. It had only been a week since Kazahaya had rescued him, so for now he still had a royal welcome. But Rikuo had no idea how long that would last.

Kazahaya. His thoughts drifted back to the pretty boy. The Prince spent a lot of time with Rikuo, even ditching some of his lessons. He was determined to "get to know" Rikuo, who honestly didn't know what the boy wanted to know. There was nothing to tell.

"Rikuo? Did you drown?"

That was Nayuki, a servant and Kazahaya's friend. Rikuo got out of the bath and dried off, dressing quickly.

"I'm fine, Nayuki."

"You were in there a long time. The King wants to see you."

Rikuo blinked. The King had already visited and profusely thanked Rikuo for saving Kazahaya. Why in the world would he want to see Rikuo now?

* * *

Kazahaya sighed as Kakei went on about some event in history. His thoughts, of course, drifted to a certain former slave.

Rikuo wasn't healing. He still flinched whenever anyone touched him, and though he let Kazahaya share his bed, being used as a pillow was still too much for him.

He had tried asking questions about Rikuo's life before General Hartham, but Rikuo would rarely talk about it. All he would reveal is that he had been a labor slave and that his former owners had treated him well enough. Kazahaya sighed.

He wanted to know Rikuo.

"Kazahaya, dreaming about him will not help your relationship. In fact, I think he'd be a bit annoyed if he knew you were daydreaming about him."

Kazahaya snapped to attention as Kakei's face came into focus right in front of his own.

"Ack! Sorry!"

"Oh, you're dismissed, you silly boy." Kakei shooed Kazahaya out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The Prince walked off down the hallway, wondering if Rikuo was still in his room.

* * *

The King gestured Rikuo forward as he entered the throne room. The former slave bowed awkwardly, confusion plain on his face.

"You wanted to see me, Your Highness?"

"Rikuo, your former owner is on her way to see you."

Rikuo's blood froze.

"What?"

"She heard about your being here and is coming to see you. You never told me who she was. I was surprised to learn that she was such a high-ranking noble."

Rikuo swallowed, "Is she coming to take me with her?"

"That is entirely up to you, Rikuo. In fact, it's really what I called you here to talk about. You have two choices: one, you can return with her and be her slave again, with whatever benefit that was to you. Two, you can stay here and become a servant in the castle, paid with room and food. I'm sorry I cannot free you completely, but…"

"I understand, Your Highness. I will have to…to think about it."

"Take as long as you like. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some affairs I need to attend to now."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Rikuo bowed again and left the room. Returning to his room, he sat down hard on his bed.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya sat next to him and put a hand on his forehead, "You look sick."

For once Rikuo didn't flinch when Kazahaya touched him. In fact, he leaned into the cool touch.

"I'm not sick. My old owner's coming to see me, and I don't know what to do."

"I thought you said she treated you well?"

"She did. I can even go back with her if I want." Rikuo lay down, a headache eating away at the edges of his vision.

"Then why don't you?"

"…I don't know."

But he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: …I own a picture of my doggies…no Legal Drug peoples.**

**Yoru: I'm on a roll!**

**Kuronue: Sort of.**

**Yoru: I like to write and I haven't been getting around to it, especially since I'm in an Advanced Creative Writing class that requires us to write something for homework practically every time.**

**Kuronue: Technically, you should be doing your Math homework.**

**Yoru: Math ****schmath****On to the fic.**

The next morning, she arrived. Kazahaya saw her in the castle before Rikuo was even awake.

In that instant, Kazahaya wondered how Rikuo could be reluctant to return to someone so kind and beautiful.

The lady was tall and slender, with long raven hair and kind, dark eyes. She smiled at every guard she passed, and even patted Nayuki on the head. Kazahaya was spellbound. When she approached him, he gulped and gave a nervous bow. Her laughter was like little bells.

"My Prince, you don't need to bow to me." She curtsied prettily, and he smiled along with her.

"May I ask your name?" he asked once she stood straight.

"I am the Lady Tsukiko, Rikuo's former owner."

* * *

Rikuo was having the most pleasant dream when two hands grabbed him roughly and shook him awake. His first instinct was to strike out, but he managed to recall his position before he did so. Two very familiar eyes greeted him.

"Kazahaya, do not ever wake me up like that again," he snarled. Kazahaya looked a little stunned.

"I expected you to hit me."

"Would you like me to?"

"No." Kazahaya backed off as Rikuo sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you need?" Rikuo asked, stretching. Kazahaya looked a little sheepish.

"Your former owner's here, and I thought you might like to see her."

Rikuo's heart sped up, "Lady Tsukiko?"

"You didn't tell me how pretty she was," Kazahaya remarked. Rikuo shrugged and got out of bed.

"It didn't really seem to be of consequence." He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Once out of the Prince's sight, Rikuo slid to the floor.

_Lady Tsukiko…_

* * *

Kakei stood outside the door to the throne room, listening to the conversation inside.

"So you're saying he's in jail now?"

"Yes. I will leave him there to rot." The King's voice shook with anger. Kakei shuddered slightly. Finally the King asked the question for which Kakei most wanted the answer.

"Lady Tsukiko, if I may ask, why did you sell Rikuo to General Hartham?"

There was a pause.

"Before I answer that, Your Highness, you must understand that I care deeply for Rikuo and all of my slaves."

"Yes."

"A year ago, General Hartham came to my property to check on me for you, as you know. I could see his…attraction to Rikuo from the moment he first set eyes on my handsome slave. I dismissed it as appreciation for the beautiful. But as the week wore on, I saw him looking at Rikuo every time he passed. I knew he would ask for him.

"As I predicted, just as the General was leaving, he offered me a great sum for Rikuo. I politely refused. He then threatened me with bankruptcy, telling me he would give you a terrible report. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he stood firm. Finally, in the end, I was forced to give him Rikuo. To be fair, he gave me the money for him."

"Why did you not send a message, telling me what had happened?"

"General Hartham threatened me again, telling me all he would do if I did. Your Highness, I was weak and frightened."

Kakei heard the tears in her voice.

"And Gods, so was Rikuo. I saw his eyes widen as they grabbed him and tied his hands, heard him protesting and begging as they forced him to his knees and put that horrible collar around his neck, and then suddenly he couldn't anymore. He was mute. I turned away as they shoved him in the General's carriage. I haven't seen or heard anything about him since."

Kakei felt his heart wrench at the story. He started as he felt someone beside him.

"You knew his story would hurt you," Saiga whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kakei.

"I had to hear it."

"Are you going to tell Kazahaya?"

"The only person to tell Kazahaya is Rikuo, I think. I just thought that if I were to help guide them in their journey, I needed to know all I could."

"Now you know. Come on; the King won't like you eavesdropping on his private conversations."

* * *

Rikuo wasn't sure how long he sat in the bathroom before a timid knock came at the door.

"Rikuo?...You're not all right, are you?" Kazahaya's small voice held tears. Rikuo opened the door shakily, letting the Prince enter.

"No, I'm not."

Kazahaya sat next to him, "Don't you want to see her?"

"It makes the memories come back. The good and the bad."

"You…mentioned that General Hartham forced her to sell you to him."

"Yeah." Rikuo winced at the memory. Kazahaya stoically ignored it.

"Why?"

"He blackmailed her."

Kazahaya hesitated, and then reached out and placed a hand on Rikuo's own. He felt a flinch, but the slave didn't try to pull away.

"I can't help you if you won't give me more than three word answers," the Prince said quietly.

Rikuo was silent for a long time, in which Kazahaya waited with bated breath.

"I can't say it wasn't totally unexpected," he finally croaked. Kazahaya let out the breath he had been holding.

"I mean, I saw the way General Hartham was looking at me. I just didn't think there was any way he could actually get a hold of me. I was wrong, and that's what landed me in his hands. He actually cornered me once or twice and touched me, but not anywhere private. Just my face, once my neck. I thought he would eventually go away and leave me be, but just as I thought he was leaving…well, that's when they grabbed me and I think you know the rest."

"How did you know he'd blackmailed Lady Tsukiko?" Kazahaya asked.

"She told me he was trying before he actually got me." Rikuo rolled over on his stomach, facing away from Kazahaya.

"You need to go see her."

"I'm here." Lady Tsukiko stood in the doorway, a small, sad smile on her face. Rikuo leapt to his feet, eyes wide. Before Kazahaya could blink, she was in Rikuo's arms.

"Rikuo!"

"Lady Tsukiko!" Rikuo was holding her so close. On one hand, Kazahaya felt happy for them.

On the other, he wanted to rip Lady Tsukiko away and replace her with himself…wait, what?

Kazahaya shook his head and left the room, deciding that Rikuo and Tsukiko needed to be alone.

And he needed to figure out what the hell had just happened to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own the chocolate I got for Valentine's Day. No Legal Drug people.**

**Yoru: Yep.**

**Kuronue: That was eloquent.**

**Yoru: Bite me.**

Rikuo sat across from his former mistress, watching her fidget. Once the initial reunion was over, there was an odd, awkward silence. Finally, Tsukiko broke it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger, Rikuo."

The words rang in Rikuo's head. She was sorry?

"I'm sorry you weren't too," he said, unable to stop the words. Her eyes met his, slightly widened. Her expression enraged him suddenly.

"Did you expect me to say, 'it's all right, Lady Tsukiko'? You expect me to just say it's all right, when I spent the last year being beaten and used like some dirty whore? You didn't even try to protect me! All you had to do was tell the King and he would have had General Hartham dismissed! But you were scared, weak, and I paid for it."

"Rikuo…" she started, but he cut her off, standing and pacing.

"Of course, I'm just a slave. Nothing in the eyes of anyone. Just property. Hell, the King even said he couldn't set me free even after I saved his son from being raped. Slaves don't mean anything; we're not worth fighting for, are we?"

"STOP IT!" Tsukiko was on her feet, tears tumbling down her face like twin waterfalls. Rikuo stopped, blinking. He had never heard Tsukiko yell.

"You don't mean nothing to me!" she said, more quietly. Rage built in Rikuo once more.

"THEN WHY IN ALL THE HELLS DIDN'T YOU PROTECT ME?!?" he yelled, much louder than she had.

"I don't know!"

"It's because I'm property! I'm not fucking worth it!" Rikuo felt like crying himself, especially when he realized that he'd wanted to yell at her like this since the General had taken him.

"You are worth it!"

"Then. Why. Didn't. You. HELP ME?!?" He was so angry, so enraged, that all he could do was scream at this woman who dared to think that a simple apology was enough to make up for a year of hell.

She hesitated.

"Say it."

"I was afraid…to lose…everything…"

"That you owned. Over one possession," he finished for her. She hung her head.

"Yes."

"Then my decision is made. I will not return with you. I will stay here…with the one person who looks at me like I'm human."

"I wish you well, then." She left the room without a backward glance, and Rikuo sat down hard on the bed.

_The one person who looks at me like I'm human…or maybe more._

* * *

Kazahaya sat in his room, glaring at nothing in particular. Why had he been so angry at Tsukiko for embracing Rikuo? Of course she missed him, and he missed her. Rikuo had said nothing bad about her, so he must have liked her.

Kazahaya kicked the side of his bed moodily. Why on earth was he jealous? Rikuo was handsome, but he was a moody jerk. Who wanted him?

He wanted him.

Gods, more than anything, he wanted him.

Kazahaya groaned and buried his head in his knees. How had this happened?

"Kazahaya?" Kei stepped into the room, and ran to him when she saw his pitiful state, "Kazahaya, what's wrong?"

Kazahaya buried his face in her stomach, knowing if there was anyone he could trust, it was Kei…or Kakei.

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with Rikuo."

There was silence.

"Are you just now figuring that out?" Kei asked. Kazahaya's head shot up.

"What?"

"Please, everyone could see that, Kazahaya. I mean, you were only mooning over him about 90 of the time."

"I wasn't mooning!" Kazahaya snapped. His sister laughed.

"Daydreaming then. Staring at him, watching him move, sleeping in his bed…"

Kazahaya sighed, "Well, at least you're not mad or something."

"Nah. Just don't tell Father. Princes and slaves don't go together, you know."

"I know. But I want him so bad…"

"And since you're one of the only people who treat him like he's more than dirt, I'll bet he wants you too. But it'll either have to be secret or some miracle's going to have to kick in." Kei ran her fingers through Kazahaya's hair, wishing she could dismiss reality and let Kazahaya have his fantasy.

"I'm not sure how long I could deal with secret."

"Take a miracle then."

* * *

Kakei lay with Saiga, gently entwined in his lover's arms. Saiga's lips ghosted over his collarbone, making him gasp.

"Saiga…"

"How could anyone think this is wrong?" Saiga asked breathlessly, letting his lips move sensually on Kakei's sensitive neck.

"Who cares?" Kakei gasped, grabbing Saiga's hair and bringing him into a deep kiss. Once they pulled away, Saiga smiled.

"I thought you did?"

"If you continue to ruin this moment with your blathering I shall have to smite you," Kakei snarled, suddenly flipping Saiga onto his back and attacking his stomach with tongue and teeth.

"Gods, Kakei!" All coherent thought fled as Kakei and Saiga loved each other through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own a COW!!! It's stuffed, but is nonetheless a cow. I do not, on a sad note, own Legal Drug peoples.**

**Yoru: Your reviews have stopped coming, guys. This is the last chapter until I get at least five for it!**

**Kuronue: It's short, too. So you'll have to work if you want more!**

"Kazahaya?"

"Hey, Rikuo." Kazahaya smiled brightly at Rikuo, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I just thought you'd like to know that I'm staying."

Kazahaya stared at him, "What?"

"I'm not going with Lady Tsukiko. I'm staying here." _With you._ The words hung unspoken in the air. Kazahaya swallowed. If ever there was a chance for him to spill his feelings for Rikuo, it was now.

"Rikuo…"

"Kazahaya!" Nayuki ran into the room, panting.

"Nayuki? Are you all right?"

"It's Saiga! He and Kakei were…and now he's…I mean…they're going to kill him!"

"What?!?"

* * *

Kazahaya, Rikuo, and Nayuki ran into the throne room to be met with two guards to hold them back.

"Let us through!"

"I'm sorry, Prince Kazahaya, the King doesn't want you in there."

Kazahaya could see Saiga in the middle of the room. His hands were chained behind him and he sagged a little in the guards' grip. Blood could be seen forming in lines on his shirt as fresh whip marks continued to bleed. Kakei was held by two guards, trying to get to his lover.

"Please, your Majesty, stop! Let him go!"

"You knew this was against the law, and you knew the penalty. However, as a free man, I only sentence you to exile. But Saiga, as a slave, shall be executed."

"NO!" Kakei fought harder, almost breaking free in his desperation. Kazahaya also pushed at the guards.

"Father! This isn't necessary!" He pushed past and ran to the throne, kneeling at his father's feet.

"Leave, Kazahaya."

"No! Let them alone! What's wrong with being in love?"

"Kakei is of noble blood and Saiga is a slave. It is wrong and ridiculous."

"Not nearly as wrong and ridiculous as killing Saiga over it!" Kazahaya was close to tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Rikuo stood above him, having pushed past the guard.

"I beg of you, your Majesty, don't do this," Rikuo said softly. The King shook his head gravely.

"My decision is made."

"Then I'll have you know something, my King."

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo, wondering what in the world Rikuo could have to say that could deter his father.

"I'm in love with your son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe, but no Legal Drug peoples. Sad day.**

**Yoru: You're all so impatient. Goodness.**

**Kuronue: Isn't that a good thing?**

**Yoru: Absolutely! Okay, onward and upward!**

Rikuo stared steadfast into the eyes of the King, taking in his shock and outrage.

"How dare you mention this to me in a time of such dissent? Guards, seize him!"

"Seize me for what? Since when is falling in love a crime anywhere? Since when is one person making another happy a crime?" Rikuo stood firm as the guards looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Kazahaya stared up at Rikuo, disbelieving.

"Your Majesty, I have made the decision to stay here, be a servant in your castle instead of going back with the Lady Tsukiko. You knew this already, but did you know why?"

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya whispered, tugging on Rikuo's tunic. The other boy stoically ignored him, not breaking eye contact with the King.

"I want to be with your son. And if that will make him happy, who are you to begrudge him? To the same extent, if Saiga and Kakei make each other happy, how can you just kill of one of them for it?"

"They knew the law, Rikuo. They chose to disobey it, knowing the consequences of their actions."

"Maybe that law has been around for too long and ruined too many lives. Have you ever even considered that?"

Silence reigned for a long time. Rikuo felt Kazahaya's hand curl around his own, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Finally the King spoke.

"Guards, I told you to seize the slave."

"Father, no!"

The guards hurried forward and pulled Rikuo away from Kazahaya, holding his arms tightly. Rikuo swallowed the bile in his throat; it reminded him far too much of his purchase by Hartham.

"Take both him and Saiga to the dungeons. Their trial shall be in three days, at which point I will decide their fates."

"And Kakei, your Majesty?" one of the guards asked, eyeing Kakei, who was slumped in his guards' hold.

"Lock him in his quarters. Post a guard day and night so that he doesn't stray to his…his lover."

Rikuo met Kazahaya's eyes as he was dragged away. Those beautiful eyes that he loved so much were full of tears as Kazahaya reached for him, only be sharply reprimanded by his father. Rikuo gave the Prince a small smirk as he was pulled away, hoping it reassured Kazahaya.

What in all the hells had he let his big mouth do?

* * *

Kazahaya caught the smirk as Rikuo was pulled out the door, and he let it lift his spirits. Rikuo knew what he was doing, of course. Of course he did.

"Kazahaya, you'll stay away from the dungeons."

"Fath…"

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room and stay there until I call for you. Kei and Nayuki may visit you, but you are not to leave. Understand?"

"…yes, Father." Kazahaya stood and walked mechanically to his room. He threw himself on the bed.

_Rikuo loves me._

The thought invaded unbidden. Kazahaya felt his eyes fill with tears again.

_He loves me but he may never be able to do anything about it. Not if Father kills him or sends him away. I can't let that happen!_

* * *

Kakei sat and stared at the wall of his room. He could hear the guard outside shuffling around into a more comfortable position.

_Saiga…I warned you…hell, I knew better. How could we be so stupid? How could we have thought we could get away with love?_

Kakei dropped his regal composure and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face n them.

_Please don't leave me…_

* * *

Rikuo leaned against the wall of his cell, watching Saiga across the corridor. The big slave had passed out shortly after being deposited in his cell, and Rikuo was worried. Very worried.

"Rikuo. An odd sight."

The sound of the voice froze Rikuo's blood. Slowly, he looked around, to see the man in the cell next to him.

"Hartham…"


End file.
